In the construction and operation of circuit breakers which are to be utilized in switchboards, the circuit breaker is frequently mounted on a carrier or other device so that it may be mounted in an appropriate cubicle in the switchboard. It may then be racked in to full connection with the buses at the rear of the cubicle and racked out to various positions including a test position, a full disconnect position and a position in which it may be removed from the switchboard.
The device utilized in the switchboard with which the circuit breaker racking mechanism cooperates and on which the circuit breaker is supported is known as a cradle. The cradle provides all of the stationary parts necessary for cooperation with the draw out circuit breaker.